witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher: Reasons of State
April 25, 2012 |Genre = Fantasy |Followed_by = The Witcher: House of Glass |Image = TW2_cover_EN_comic-racja_stanu.jpg |Illustrators = Arkadiusz Klimek |Title = |Original_title = Racja stanu |Type = Comic mini-series |ISBN = Book 1: 9772081640048 Book 2: 9772081640055}} The Witcher: Reasons of State (Polish: Racja stanu) is a two-part comic book set in the CD Projekt video game continuity. The two issues were released in May and June 2011 by Egmont, and were written by Michał Gałek, illustrated by Arkadiusz Klimek and colored by Łukasz Poller. It is not related to the previous comic book series by Maciej Parowski and Bogusław Polch. However, the following Dark Horse Comics series is set in the same video game-based continuity as Reasons of State. If one registers a copy of The Witcher 2 game on GOG.com, then a free English version of the comics becomes available for download. An interactive version of the comic is also available for iOS devices, requiring iOS 4.3 or later. It's compatible with iPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch. Summary The story is set in the barony of Creigiau in Malleore in 1262, after the First Northern War.Internal timeline seems to be based on TW1 timeline (where the Battle of Brenna takes a place in 1265) rather than the novels (where the battle takes place in 1268). In the proper timeline, the comic book's story should be placed in 1264, before the action of the "Something More" short-story. Introduction from GOG version: :It is the year 1262. After saving Ciri from the Brokilon dryads, Geralt ventures north. At the same time a war breaks out with Nilfgaard a war that would end with the battle of Sodden Hill, which would supposedly claim the life of Yennefer of Vengerberg. The realms of the extreme North remained neutral, and the land is relatively peaceful. The Principality of Malleore, where this story is set, lies on the banks of the Braa river in the foothills of the Dragon Mountains (the general location was featured in "The Bounds of Reason" short story). Presently Malleore is a part of Caingorn, the realm of King Niedamir. :The small, heavily fortified castle of House Creigiau is located on the bank of the Crea, one of the Braa's inlets. The mountainous region was ideal for shepherding, so the Barons of Creigiau spent centuries trading in wool. However, around 1251, the castellan Lazare convinced his Baron to switch to logging instead. This industry fuels the busy shipyards of neighboring Kovir. Esterad Thyssen, the king of Kovir, and his wife Zuleyka are the followers of the "Good Book" and its author, the prophet Lebioda. It is likely that trade relations with Kovir brought the cult to Creigiau. As it is often the case, the peasants did not abandon their worship of older, pagan deities, like the locally revered leshy. Characters * Geralt of Rivia * Bryton de Creigiau * Lazare * Anton de Creigiau the Younger * Hurgan Bolt * Sérlait de Creigiau * Marcas * Anton the Bearded (mentioned) * Éanna (mentioned) Gallery Racja stanu page 1.jpg Racja stanu page 2.jpg Racja stanu page 3.jpg Racja stanu page 4.jpg Racja stanu cover.jpg|Cover of the Polish edition, 1st part TW2_cover_PL_comic-racja stanu_2.jpg|Cover of the Polish edition, 2nd part TW2_cover_RU_comic-blago naroda_1.jpg|Cover of the Russian edition, 1st part TW2_cover_RU_comic-blago naroda_2.jpg|Cover of the Russian edition, 2nd part Racja_stanu_Cover_US_front.jpg|Cover of the English edition, 1st part References de:Racja stanu fr:Racja stanu pl:Racja stanu (komiks) es:Racja stanu pt-br:Reason of State ru:Ведьмак: Благо народа Category:Comics